


Decisions

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time to start packing and moving, and there are some decisions to be made about what goes and what stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

“What exactly are you keeping?” Sherlock asked as Amy began moving the packing supplies into her living room. He looked around the room, wondering just how many of her things were going to fit in his home.

“Not much, Sherlock,” she said with a grin. “While I love the Doctor I don’t agree with his taste in everything, so I’m leaving most of it here for John to sort through.” She got the packing tape and began taping up a box. “The books are coming, and the art, and a few other things. And we’ll probably need to buy a few pieces of new furniture.”

“Such as?” he asked, watching her.

“A new dresser. Both of ours are too small for us to share. And I don’t think you’d like my vanity in your room but I want something similar.”

“I don’t mind your vanity too much,” he said thoughtfully, taking the box from her when she finished taping it.

“It clashes,” she said. Then she tilted her head slightly. “Though I suppose if I take the mirror off I can put it and the dresser in Melody’s room. They’re girly enough that she might appreciate them when she’s older.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” he replied with a nod.

“I like most of your furniture,” she said as she began taping up a second box. “And it shouldn’t be too hard to find a vanity and dresser that will fit in.”

“What about beds?”

She paused. “I really like yours more than mine, to be honest.”

“I was hoping you would say that.”

“John expressed an interest in keeping my bed, so I was just going to leave it,” Amy replied. “He likes most of the furniture here, and the decorations, so I figured it would be best to just take the things most important to me.”

“Where are you going to hang the artwork?”

“In the common room. And if I find bullet holes in any of it I’ll be cross. I saw what you did to the wall there while you were bored.”

“I would not shoot up your artwork,” he replied, frowning. “I know most of it is irreplaceable.”

“That’s right,” she said with a nod. “The Van Gogh is going in the bedroom, and I might put up a piece or two in Melody’s room. It would be good to expose her to fine art at a young age. Though not the Escher. That might also go in the bedroom.” She finished the second box and set it to the side as she started on a third.

Sherlock smiled slightly as he shook his head. “What will happen to what I already have up?”

“I was thinking the periodic table might go nicely in Melody’s room as well. It might influence her to be more like her father.”

“She doesn’t need to be more like me.”

Amy stopped what she was doing and moved over to him. “Sherlock, she becomes River Song when she’s older. She spent more time with you after the Doctor faked his death than she did me or John. She’s going to be a professor and she’s going to put her intelligence to good use. If that isn’t being like you I don’t know how else to explain it. You should be proud.”

He reached over for Amy’s hand. “I hadn’t thought of it that way yet. Thank you for the other perspective.”

“You’re welcome,” she said with a smile, kissing him quickly. “So that will get put in her room, yeah?”

“All right,” he said with a nod, squeezing her hand once and then letting it go. “What else of mine will we keep?”

“Nightstands, desk, and probably your lamps.”

“No florals in the room,” Sherlock said.

“What if it’s in the art?” she asked.

“That’s fine, I suppose,” he said after thinking a moment. “But no floral bedspread or sheets or anything like that.”

“Then why don’t I put the Escher and the Dali in our room and the Van Gogh in Melody’s room? Keep things more interesting that way.”

“That’s suitable,” he replied.

Amy grinned. “I may put the Monets in the other room, since they’re a set. Do you want the Da Vinci sketch in our room or the common room?”

“Our room,” he replied. “I think it’s a brilliant sketch.”

“And I want to keep the treasure map in our room,” she said. “Though you might want to consider letting our son have that once he’s born.”

“Not likely,” he said under his breath.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he replied.

She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head. “Ready to start packing?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he said.

She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. “Just look at it this way, Sherlock: the sooner I get packed the sooner we can help John pack, and the sooner you’re back home. I promise I won’t mess up your home too much.”

“Our home,” he corrected. She raised an eyebrow. “It’s not just my home anymore, it’s yours and Melody’s too.”

“Guess I’ll just have to start saying that,” she said with a grin. “Our home. Has a nice ring to it.” She leaned in and kissed him quickly.

“You know, Mrs. Hudson is watching Melody for us right now,” he said slowly when she pulled away.

“Packing first. Fun afterwards,” Amy said with a laugh before kissing him again. He kept her close this time and deepened the kiss, and when she pulled away she was breathless. “Okay, maybe fun first.”

“I like that idea,” he said before kissing her again, and at least for a little while packing and moving was the absolute last thing on their minds.


End file.
